Revenge
by blueshock
Summary: I actually dont see many stories for Peter so wrote a small one. Why did Peter betray James? Maybe there was a little thing that happened in school that just pushed him to betray them. ya its short


**Chapter One**

Peter was walking down the hall alone. Remus was in the library with Emily and James was up in the dorm room with Lily. Even Sirius was with his girlfriend, doing something outside. He sighed as he walked around alone. He was turning a corner when he ran into a girl.

"I'm sorry," Peter squeeked, helping the girl up.

"It's okay," the girl, who was a bit short, not that skinny, with brown hair and hazel eyes, said, "my name is Jen."

"I'm Peter," Peter said, looking Jen up and down with a smile.

"I know," Jen said with a small giggle, "I see you hang out with James and Sirius all the time."

"Maybe you and I could hang out," Peter suggested, blushing a bit.

"How about tomorrow," Jen said, looking very shy now.

"Ya," Peter said, with a big smile on his face.

Jen just gave another giggle before running off. Peter watched as she disapeared down another hall. He quickly ran up to the dorm room to tell someone. He got to the dorm to see that James, Remus, and Sirius were sitting on their beds, talking about some prank Sirius wanted to do.

"I got a date," Peter squeeked, looking very excited.

"Good for you Wormtail," Sirius grinned, "treat her good."

"I'm so excited," Peter said, sitting down on his bed.

"You should be," James said, looking over at Peter, "it's not that often you get a date."

Sirius gave a small laugh, though, Peter didn't seem to have noticed what James had said. He laid down in his bed and fell asleep.

The next day, Peter got up, took a shower, and got dressed. He looked at the outfit he had put on, before taking it off and putting on another one. Peter was staring at himself in the mirror, than turned to Remus, who was reading a book on his bed.

"What do you think?" Peter asked, making sure his shirt wasn't wrinkled.

"You look fine," Remus said with a smile, "don't worry about it. You'll do fine."

"Thank you," Peter said, looking himself over in the mirror again, "I hope she don't mind what I'm wearing."

"Trust me," Remus said, looking over at Peter, "girls don't actually pay attention to what you're wearing."

"That's good," Peter said, fixing his shirt a bit more.

Peter took a few deep breaths, before leaving the room. He walked out of the common room and down the steps. He found Jen waitting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

"You look really nice," Jen said with a small giggle.

"You do too," Peter whispered, trying really hard not to look nervous.

Peter and Jen walked outside. They talked for about a few hours, before sitting down in the grass and starting to make out. They didn't seem to notice that Sirius and James had been watching them.

"They look so happy," Sirius said, pretending to cry.

"You really want to ruin his date?" James asked, looking at Sirius.

"Not right now," Sirius said, rolling his eyes, "we're going to do it when they get inside. This will be so funny."

Peter and Jen had sat there, making out for about an hour, before heading back inside. They walked around the halls, holding hands for about a half hour.

"I like you," Jen whispered, looking at Peter.

"I like you too," Peter said, his cheeks going a bit red.

They were about to kiss when a bucket of purple slime fell on Jens head.

"EW," Jen screamed, wiping the stuff off her head, looking very upset.

"Wow," James said as he and Sirius came out of their hiding spot, "that worked out so good."

Jen looked over at James and Sirius, who were laughing. She than turned her attention to Peter, who was looking utterly shocked.

"You had something to do with this, didn't you," Jen yelled, wiping a bit more slime off herself, "I never want to talk to you ever again."

Peter didn't have a chance to say anything. Jen had run off, crying. Peter looked over at Sirius and James, but they had run off. He stared down the hall, before slowly walking to the common room. 'One day,' Peter thought as he sat down in the common room. 'I'm going to get them back for this.'

**The End**


End file.
